


Pencils, Paper, and Poptarts

by FlutteringPhalanges



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, One Shot, Parent Fic, daddy Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutteringPhalanges/pseuds/FlutteringPhalanges
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe get their son, John, ready for his first day of kindergarten. Chloe's excited, Lucifer's nervous, and John just wants breakfast.





	Pencils, Paper, and Poptarts

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot of mine. I really love the idea of Deckerstar being parents. I hope to do more of these. I can't decide with to make this a series of one shots where I take prompts. I guess I'll see if there is any interest! Comments and hearts are greatly loved and appreciated! Hope you enjoy! -Jen

**Pencils, Paper, and Poptarts**

_Chloe lay splayed across the bar counter at Lux. She was scantily clad, skin all but bare except for the thin, red laced fabric of a very revealing two piece lingerie. Eyes glistening with lust, blonde hair falling past her shoulders, she beckoned with one finger. Lucifer felt his heart pounding against his chest, mouth becoming dry as his own excitement began to fester within like a fire in a rain starved forest._

"Daddy."

_"Detective," he breathed. "You looking absolutely ravishing."_

_She smiled, her lips pulled into a devilish grin that caused his knees to momentarily go week. "Well," she spoke, tone thick with hunger. "Don't just stand there. Come over and f-"_

"Daddy!"

Lucifer was sharply tugged from his wet dream by the relentless bouncing on his chest. He groaned, sucking in a breath as his eyes opened. It took a second for his vision to adjust to the bright sunlight that almost immediately was blocked by the small figure who sat impatiently on his chest. The young boy smiled down at the man, seemingly pleased that his efforts had finally worked.

"Daddy," John said exasperatedly. "You were asleep for forever!"

"Was I?" Lucifer yawned, a tired smile crossing his features. "How many years has it been? Did I miss anything important?"

"Daddy!" the boy giggled, smacking the devil's arm. Lucifer made a false expression of pain that only caused his son to laugh harder. "Guess what today is?"

Today's date. Dad, how could he forgotten? Was he really getting old? Was that possible? His stomach suddenly felt uneasy, a sense of anxiety finding him. He hated that emotion. Stress. Especially when it came to Chloe, even more so with their son. Even Linda couldn't provide any reassurance about today. Had so much time really passed to lead to this moment?

"Your first day of school," he exhaled, sounding even more exhausted than before. "Right. Of course I remember."

"John!" A familiar voice called from the kitchen. "Lucifer, breakfast!"

"Yay," his son exclaimed excitedly, leaping off the devil's chest causing the man to grunt. "I'm hungry!"

Chloe stood in the kitchen, her hair neatly tied back into a ponytail as her gaze remained focus on the plates before her. Lucifer, still wearing his nightly attire, found himself being dragged into the room by the small hand of his son. He couldn't help but eye the mess of blond curls on the boy's head that always put up a fight no matter how many times you brushed him. How could it be time for him to start school?

"Morning," Chloe smiled, momentarily abandoning her task to plant a kiss on Lucifer's mouth. She swept down to place one on John's cheek, who made a face of disgust. "How'd you sleep?"

"You know," Lucifer said, watching as John climbed up to his seat on the table. "We could wait another year. There's no harm in that."

"Lucifer, he's six," the detective said, eyeing her husband. "All children start school at this age."

"Yes, but he is no normal child," the man countered. "Need I remind you that his father is the Devil. There has to be some exception there!"

"He's going to school," Chloe said firmly, carrying over a plate of eggs and bacon to where John sat. "He'll be fine."

"Can I have a poptart too?" her son asked, swaying in his seat. "You said for special days and today is special!"

"I don't see why he can't stay with me and work at Lux," Lucifer suggested, following Chloe as she returned to the kitchen. "I mean, I know he can't bloody well go on cases with us, but certainly I could recruit him as a bartender!"

"Yes, John," Chloe answered, going to the cabinet to retrieve the box of strawberry flavored toaster pastries. "And no, you aren't turning our son into a bartender. That's not even legal."

Lucifer frowned as Chloe prepared the last two plates. He knew very well that he had lost the fight with his wife. No matter how much he despised the idea, their son was starting kindergarten today. It felt like only yesterday he was holding him in his arms. How terrifying that had been, and yet, amazing. This was just terrible.

"You're not eating your food," Chloe noted, watching as her partner pushed his breakfast around with his fork.

"Want some of my poptart, daddy?" John offered, holding up a piece his treat. It was smaller than the size of a quarter, but it was the thought that counted.

"No, love," he assured him, giving his son a warm smile. "You enjoy it," his eyes flickered over to Chloe. "I'm going to go get ready. I'll eat later."

Lucifer's heart thudded against his chest as they waited at the front of their driveway for the school bus. Chloe happily chatted with John, a camera grasped in one of her hands. For a brief second, he considered grabbing the boy and running. But then, that was a stupid idea. The last thing he needed for Chloe to banish him to the living room couch for an eternity.

"Look!" John's squeal of excitement tore the devil from his train of thought. "It's here!"

The man swallowed as the large, yellow vehicle pulled up in front of the driveway. A numbing sensation spread throughout his body as Chloe ushered her son in front of the bus for a picture. The look of excitement on the boy's face just made the pang in his chest that much harder.

"Bye, daddy," Lucifer inhaled as his son threw his arms around his legs. "I love you!"

"I love you more," the man said kneeling down. "You be good today, yes? And if anyone is the least bit mean to you, you tell daddy that…"

"Lucifer, he needs to go," Chloe said with a smile. "Go on, John."

After giving his mother a tight hug, the young boy ran forward and up the stairs of the bus. He turned around, waving one more time at his parents before the doors closed behind him. Lucifer stared unblinkingly as the vehicle rolled down the street before disappearing behind the bend.

"Do you think he'll be alright," he asked, feeling Chloe wrap her arms around him. "He's just so small and so young and…"

"I know it's scary," she soothed. "But he'll be alright. John's a good kid. It's okay to be scared, Lucifer."

"I'm not scared," he said before pausing. "I'm bloody terrified."

"And I love you for that," Chloe murmured, kissing his cheek. "But it'll be alright. You'll see. Let's go inside. Maybe," she gave him a suggestive smirk. "We can take your mind off things?"

Lucifer thought back to his dream, the one he had been so rudely awakened from. For the first time that day, a genuine smile crept across his face. Taking Chloe's hand, they made their way towards the house. With one last glance at the road, the devil let his wife pull him inside. As long as he had her. Had her reassurance. Her love. Her company. He's be alright. With his small family, he was the luckiest man in both the world and Hell.


End file.
